


Surface Glory {HIATUS}

by Person_At_Fandom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_At_Fandom/pseuds/Person_At_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk's parents died in a car crash. Their neighbor, Maya, also lost her parents, but in different ways. She babysat Frisk, and acted as an older sister towards them. But when Frisk  runs away as a result as am argument, and returns with all their friends, Maya decides to house two skeletons and one of them is flirting with her. (I'm sorry, I'm not very good at puns)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Frisk stared into the sunset. They had worked so hard to bring all monsters to the surface- and succeeded. Their battle with Omega Flowey and Asriel had rendered them very tired, and they were glad to be going home- Then they remembered.  
They didn’t really have a home. Frisk’s parents died in a car crash a month ago. They were being taken care of by a nice girl, but she and Frisk had argued, and Frisk ran away. They hadn’t originally planned to climb the mountain, but Frisk was so mad, they wanted to escape.  
Frisk decided to go back to her- the girl who had taken the place of his mom for two weeks- after they got used to the surface again. She was super nice- her parents too died- but her mom died because of how sick she was and her dad killed himself. Of course, Frisk didn’t know this. They thought her parents too died in a car crash.  
Frisk jumped when Toriel said, “Are you ready to go, my child? The others are getting ahead.”  
Frisk looked into their goat mom’s eyes. She was looking at them with such tenderness, that they could not say no. Frisk took Toriel’s hand and they walked away.  
As they walked, Frisk thought about her. Her name was Maya, and she had known Frisk since they were a baby. They were neighbors all their lives- Frisk’s parents had moved there when Maya was 6 years old. Frisk was born a year later. Now that Frisk is now seven, Maya is 14. She babysat them often. Frisk decided to visit her soon- after he moves in with Toriel.  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
Home! Toriel let Frisk live with her. The home they now lived in was very nice, with many rooms, enough for the two of them. Undyne and Alphys were just moving into their own house, after living in an apartment. Undyne worked for the police force, and Alphys was in college (again) so that she could work as a scientist. Sans and Papyrus were not as lucky, since they were still looking for proper jobs (sans worked at a hot dog stand, and papyrus was a park security guard), they struggled to pay for their small hotel room. It’s been a month now- Frisk needs to contact Maya, to let her know they were okay. Frisk got a hold of a phone book and looked for her name.  
“Maya Silverling…. Maya Silverling…” Frisk found her number and began to dial. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
“Where are they? They’ve been gone for two months. I hope Frisk is okay.”  
This has been Maya’s diary entry for the past months. She has been worried- she looks out her window every ten minutes, and when she’s at school, she hopes that Frisk doesn’t show up at her house, and goes away, thinking she moved… or died. Maya sits at home, when she’s not doing errands, and waits. She had given up- but then she got that blessed phone call.  
She answered it, expecting it to be another call from her friends, trying to comfort her and get her hopes up for Frisk coming home. She hung up on them every time, thinking it was pointless.  
“Hello?” Maya’s voice was deep and melancholy, and she than heard a voice completely the opposite of hers.  
“Maya! It’s me!”  
Maya’s Eye’s opened wide, and her mouth did the same. However, the circles under her eyes did not change.  
“Frisk, is that you?” For once, she was hopeful once again.  
“No, it’s the delivery man!” The voice on the other line was a joy filled sarcasticness. Maya’s voice was choked with tears.  
“Frisk, Oh my goodness… It’s really you… where are you?”  
“I’m at the telephone booth near the monster school.”  
“Do you want me to pick you up? Where have you been? Are you okay?”  
“Um… one question at a time… I’ve been with someone, once I came up from the Underground…”  
Maya was both scared and proud.  
“WHAT! Are you… are you the one… who brought all the monsters up?”  
Laughter sounded from the receiver.  
“Yeah! I’ve been… Living with one!”  
“So you’ve been home this entire time… and you didn’t come to me first?”  
Frisk’s voice sounded a bit nervous as they said, “Um… I needed to get used to the surface first... I’m sorry. I’ve missed you, Maya.”  
Maya’s cheeks were now covered in tears. “I- I missed you too, Frisk.”  
Frisk’s voice was too choked with tears. “When… When can I see you? Um… I want you to meet my friends.”  
Maya’s eye’s eye’s widened. “Are… are they monsters?”  
“Yeah. That’s… that’s okay, right?”  
“Of… Of course, Frisk. Come anytime you want. I can skip school anytime, my grades are fine.”  
Frisk asked, “Is tomorrow okay?”  
Maya smiled, “Yes, of course.”  
“Ok… you must be warned, though. I need you not… not to stare.”  
“Y-Yeah, alright. Come as soon as you can.”  
“Ok.”  
“Bye now.”  
“B-bye.”  
Maya put down the receiver and cried of pure joy. Frisk was coming home! Tomorrow! She could not hold her ecstasy. She ran to the window and stared at the sunset.  
She grinned and headed for bed. The sooner she slept, the sooner tomorrow would arrive.  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
Maya skipped school. She called in to let them know, telling them a family member was coming to her house, and she couldn’t go to school because of them. The school was skeptical, but after checking her grades, they let her skip.  
Her doorbell rang at 9:00 AM. She did not expect it to; she was expecting them to come at 10:00 AM. She opened the door quietly and gently, because she didn’t want to startle anyone there. Frisk was standing there- very alone. Maya’s face split into a huge grin, got down on her knee and opened her arms. Frisk ran forward and they sat there for a long time. Frisk babbled away while hugging her, and they could hardly speak, because they were shaken with sobs.  
“I-I’m so s-sorry for a-acting that w-way…. Please forgive me…”  
Maya forgave him, but said, “Frisk, I should be the one apologizing. I’m the one who got mad.”  
She reached backwards to the table beside the door and handed Frisk a tissue. Frisk blew their nose, and looked into Maya’s eyes.  
“I want to tell you about my friends before you meet them. Remember what I said on the phone?”  
Maya nodded, and sat criss-cross on the floor, patting the spot beside her motioning for Frisk to sit. Frisk sat down and leaned against Maya’s arm.  
Frisk took a deep breath and said, “So the first monster I’m going to introduce you to is the nice lady who took care of me. She is… I guess you can call her a goat, she has little horns and big, floppy ears. Her name is Toriel, and she was the second monster I met.”  
“Who was the first?”  
Frisk sighed and said, “Flowey the flower. He was mean. Okay, the second monster is Sans. He’s a skeleton, so please don’t stare at him. He’s the shorter one”  
Maya’s eyebrows by now were raised as she said, “Okay, so First there is Toriel, and now Sans. Did I get that right?”  
Frisk nodded, saying, “Yep! Okay, then you’ll meet Papyrus, the taller skeleton. I think you’ll like him- he loves cooking spaghetti. Then there is the monster kid; we just call him Kid. You can’t shake his hands- he doesn’t have arms.”  
“Aw, that must be really hard to live with. Okay. So, the taller skeleton is Papyrus, and then the one with no arms is…”  
“Kid.”  
Maya sighed. “Names are so hard. Okay, who’s next?”  
Frisk looked at her and said, “Well, Undyne is very…. strong. She almost killed me.”  
“WHAT?!”  
Frisk held up their hands and said, “She was only doing it to help monsters get to the surface.”  
Maya relaxed a bit, and said, “They are all lucky she didn’t succeed, huh?”  
“Yeah. Okay, so next is Alphys. She is... I guess you can call her a lizard. She’s a scientist. She built a robot for the television. The robot’s name is Mettaton, and He’s very dramatic.”  
“Okay. Who else?”  
Frisk said, “Lastly, there’s king Asgore, Toriel’s ex.”  
Maya gave a stifled surprised sound. “A king?”  
Frisk nodded, and replied, “Yeah. He looks a lot like Toriel.”  
“Okay, I think I’m ready.”  
They stood up, and Frisk ran behind a fence bordering Maya’s lawn. They came back with a long line of figures behind them. They walked up to her door, holding the hand of the first monster Maya was to meet.  
“Okay, mom. This is Maya.” Frisk said confidently.  
Maya looked up into a pair of big, gentle brown eyes. Like marbles, She thought. She held out her hand smiling, while examining the monster Frisk was calling mom. She was really tall- Frisk was right, she had the face of a goat. Her dress was a purple with a blue emblem on the bosom.  
“You must be Toriel,” Maya said, trying to sound confident, but she knew her voice sounded like she felt- nervous.  
Toriel’s smile was big as she shook Maya’s hand carefully- Maya could see her clean teeth. “It is nice to meet you, Maya. Frisk told me all about you.” Her voice was gentle and motherly.  
Maya smiled back, saying, “I could say the same about you. Come in, take a seat on my couch.”  
Toriel walked inside, and Frisk stayed by Maya’s side. The next monster Maya assumed was Sans- He was definitely a short skeleton, just by looking at him Maya knew he was shorter than her. Not by much- his nose was to her chin. Sans was grinning, and his eyes were a dark black and his pupils were a glowing white. He was wearing a blue jacket and black shorts- Maya noticed that he was also wearing pink slippers. Sans said, “Don’t ya know how to greet a new pal?” and held out his hand. His voice was low and very relaxed. Maya smiled and took it- and was greeted by a gentle shock.  
“Meeeeeeeeh!” Maya exclaimed quietly. Sans chuckled softly then looked into her eyes, obviously about to say something but stopped. Maya looked back, but couldn’t draw her eyes away. There was something about him…. but she couldn’t put her finger on it.  
They broke eye contact, both blushing profusely. Then Sans looked at her again and said, “Heh, old fashioned joy buzzer. Nice to shock ya, Maya. Hehe.”  
Maya smiled, “Nice to meet you too. Your’e Sans, right?”  
“Yep.”  
Maya grinned and gestured to her couch. “Please, take a seat.”  
Another skeleton walked up to her when Sans walked into her house. He was really tall- She could guess that his name was Papyrus. He was wearing armor, blue…. something, red boots and a red scarf like thing. His eye’s had no white spots, yet she could tell that he was happily sizing her up as he held out his hand and said, “Greetings, human! I am the Great Papyrus, ” His voice was interesting… She couldn’t figure out how to describe it.  
Maya’s eyes were raised as she looked at his hand with a slight suspicion.  
Papyrus’s eyes examined his hand for a moment then realized why she was hesitant. “Do not worry, Human! I would not plague our friendship with joy buzzers or Sucky puns!”  
Maya smiled and shook his glove clad hand. He strutted into the house as a monster ran up to her, shouting unidentifiable words. She halted a foot in front of her face. She was tall and clearly muscular. She had a scaly blue face and fin-like red ears- Maya thought she might be a fish.  
“Heya, punk! My name is Undyne, Former Head of the Royal Guard!”  
Maya’s eyes widened with slight fear. This was because she was wielding a glowing blue spear. “H-hi, Undyne! Um… Nice to meet you. Do you work out?”  
Undyne laughed. “Huhuhuhu! That’s a no brainer! Of course I do!” She lifted a Large rock that was on Maya’s property. Maya’s eyebrows raised.  
“Please come in, Undyne. Seat yourself on my couch.”  
Then a smaller Monster walked up to her- or, rather, ran up and fell flat on his face. This was because of his lack of arms.  
“So cool!” He shouted excitedly. “You got to see Undyne surplexe a boulder up close!”  
Maya smiled. This was likely Kid, because he had no arms. Kid, she could tell, was an absolute Undyne fan. Cute, She thought.  
“My name is Kid, by the way! What’s your name? I can’t remember what Frisk said.”  
Maya answered, “My name is Maya. I have cookies on the table- in case any of you are hungry.”  
Kid ran in, saying, “Thanks!”  
Maya watched him jump onto the couch and grab a cookie with his mouth. Maya turned around to see a short, yellow lizard donned in a lab coat.  
“H-hi, Maya. I-I’m Alphys.”  
Maya shook her hand and said, “Nice to meet you, Alphys.” She tried to lean on the doorframe, and bumped her head on it.  
“Etai!” She muttered, rubbing her head.  
Alphys began to stutter. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. So, Alphys, what stuff do you like?  
“D-do you know Anime? ”  
Maya nodded, still rubbing her head and grimacing. “Yeah.”  
“Can we watch some together sometime?”  
“Sure. Come in,”  
Then a large monster walked up to her. Maya had to look up to see his face. He had a large, golden yellow beard and hair. He was very similar to Toriel, but much more…. manly? He had a very soft look to his eyes. Almost fatherly. When she looked him, he smiled with such warmness she couldn’t help like him.  
He held out his hand. Or paw? Both he and Toriel had paw like hands. She shook it- his fur is warm.  
“My name is Asgore. Pleasure to meet you.” His voice was low, and grovely.  
“Pleasure’s all mine, your highness.”  
Asgore blushed under his fur. “Um… I’m not really the king anymore, since your ruler is a president.”  
“Oh, ok. Should I just call you Asgore?”  
He nodded. “Please. I would appreciate it greatly.”  
Maya gestured to her couch, and Asgore walked in. She turned, and as she closed her door, she examined her little party in her living room.  
She couldn’t help smiling. Maya was so proud of Frisk. They brought up all the monsters, and made friends with a few. Now, they might be her friends, too.  
She sat down on her favorite couch- the big, fluffy one made out of leather. She plopped herself between Frisk and Sans, because Frisk said, “Sit here! Sit here!” and patted the spot next to them.  
Sans turned to her and said, “So. How do you know the kiddo?”  
Maya sighed quietly. This was a story she didn’t like to tell.  
She sat up, and took a deep breath.  
“I’ve known them since they were a baby. Our parents were really good friends, and I was seven when Frisk was born. Their parents moved here and Frisk was born a year later. When I became 9 and Frisk was two, I was given the privilege to babysit while their parents were at work.  
“At first I was payed, but then it became a thing I wanted to do, no money need applied. Frisk and I were getting closer, and they looked to me like a sister.”  
Frisk piped up and said, “I still do!”  
Maya smiled at them, and ruffled their hair.  
“One day, my parents died. My mom died because of sickness, and my dad committed suicide.”  
A gasp filled the room as she said this. Toriel had wrapped her arms around Maya within seconds.  
“Oh, you poor child. Such an innocent youth, ruined by the ways of the world.”  
Maya closed her eyes and accepted the hug. She hadn’t felt a motherly embrace since she was eight. Six entire years.  
She felt more arms. Papyrus and Frisk now were hugging her too.  
“Older human! These things are not meant to happen! Become happy in the great Papyrus’s embrace.”  
Frisk was almost in tears as much as she was. “Please don’t cry! Please…”  
Maya looked at all these monsters all feeling such sympathy for her. How? They were all monsters and she was a human… not only that, but she literally just met them!  
Everyone was trying to at least get close, because tears were now silently dotting her cheeks.  
“Why… are monsters so nice? You guys just met me, and you are already acting like I’m an old friend…”  
Everyone let go and went back to their seats- except for Toriel. She looked at Maya and said, “A friend of an old friend. So, we see you as a close friend as well.”  
Frisk jumped up, obviously having an idea. “Maybe you can come with us! Toriel can be your mom too!”  
Both Maya and Toriel blushed at this. Maya stuttered, “That’s really sweet, Frisk, but I like this place. Don’t think I could ever leave it.”  
Sans, who was still sitting next to her, shrugged. “Heh. Well, I couldn’t say that. Me and Paps are living at a motel right now.”  
Maya looked at him sadly. Then she had an idea.  
“Hey, I have two guest rooms. You and brother can stay here until you guys get permanent living quarters.”  
Sans’s eyebrows raised out of surprise. “You.. would do that for us, huh?”  
Papyrus jumped up, his voice filled with pure excitement. “Thank you, human! My brother and I will gladly take up that offer! In fact, he and I will start packing now!”  
He picked up Sans (who fell asleep immediately) under his arm, and ran out the door with such speed, Maya thought Papyrus would hit his head on the frame. She watched them as they ran down the street, Papyrus babbling all the way.  
Undyne got up too. “I have some things I need to do. Later, Punk!”  
Maya said, “Bye Undyne. Nice meeting you.”  
Alphys got up, shook Maya’s hand and walked out with Undyne.  
Toriel got up and hugged Maya again. Then she handed her a small slip of paper.  
“Here’s my number.” She said with a gentle smile. “Call me whenever you need me- for whatever reason.”  
“Okay. I will remember to do that.” Maya smiled, and set the paper on her coffee table.  
Soon, everyone had left. Maya got up, and went upstairs. She had to prepare the guest rooms- so that Sans and Papyrus don’t have to do it themselves.  
Then she felt a smile spread across her face. Monsters were a lot better than she expected. In fact, they weren’t scary at all! She had actually made friends with them, and they were very… open to friendship.  
This is both a good thing and a bad thing and a good thing, Maya realized. If they try to make friends with everyone, they might get themselves killed.  
She began to clean out the closet and dresser. She was going to need as much time as she can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The skeletons moved in fairly easy. They didn’t exactly have a lot of stuff, but there were some complications.  
“Alright, is that the last of it?” She asked, placing Papyrus’ box of action figures on the floor beside his drawers.   
“Yes, I do believe so.” Papyrus confirmed, hanging up his last ‘cool dude’ outfit in the closet.   
“Great! I’ll go start some dinner.” She began to walk out the door, but stopped just outside it.   
“Do you guys… need anything special done to your dishes?”  
Sans, who was lounging on Papyrus’ bed (he was already done unpacking), said, “well, um, we don’t need it to be exactly like human’s food. we don’t have as much physical matter, but we still can eat it… i think...”  
“Oh, Ok.” Maya pulled out a notepad. “I’ll just go to the store, and get some things. You two, uh… just try not to burn the house down while I’m gone.” She gave them a smile, and walked down to the living room.  
She sat down at the table, and began writing, muttering to herself.   
“Ok, I’ll need some milk of course. Essentials, such as bread, sugar… eggs… hm, what will I make?”  
She sat for a moment, and decided to ask them.   
Maya walked back to the room, and poked her head in the room.   
“Hey, is there anything in particular you guys want to eat?”   
Sans shrugged. “something edible.”  
Papyrus sat up excitedly. “How about you make some spaghetti? I’ve never tried human spaghetti before.”  
Maya nodded. “Alright. Anything else?”  
Sans shrugged, not opening his eye sockets. “how ‘bout some ketchup?”  
Maya laughed, and said, “Ok, just for you, I’ll go to Cash and Carry and get one of those big ones. Be sure to make it last, because they’re expensive.”  
Sans grinned, still keeping his eyes closed. “thanks a million.”  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
Sans stood in his new room, taking in the sight. It was a nice room, with a large window, a nice big closet, and a bed was already in there.   
It was getting late, about 5:30. Maya was in the kitchen cooking pasta, and Papyrus was trying to help. Maya told him he can help by standing in the doorway and watching. She somehow knew that if we wanted something edible tonight, she needed Paps out of the kitchen. She was talking to him about his methods, and what he should do instead.   
Eventually, he got on her nerves, and she showed him how to stir the spaghetti without wrecking the pot, spoon, or getting semi-softened noodles all over the place.   
Sans came in to watch as she was putting the sauce on the stove. He noticed that her movements was calculated, precise, and practiced. She obviously has known how to do spaghetti for a long time.   
He asked her how, and her face fell. “My mom taught me,” She replied, sighing quietly.   
“OH!” Shouted Papyrus. “Did she teach the small human as well?”  
Maya jumped at his loud exclamation, almost dropped the bowl of salad she was holding, then stood still for a moment, her face ashen.   
Maya then stood up straight and set the salad on the counter. “No,” she shook her head. “I did. They know how to boil noodles, and how to make basic sauce.”  
Papyrus smiled, and was about to say something, but there was a small knock on the front door and it opened. Frisk stood in the kitchen doorway, and said, “Maya! Is it ok if I stay with you tonight? It’ll be like a sleepover!”  
Maya stood for a moment, thinking. Neither of the guest rooms were available, now that they belonged to the skeletons, so she didn’t know where they would sleep. Maybe I can sleep on the floor, and they can have my bed. She thought, and said, “Alright Frisk, you may. But under one condition.”  
Frisk was grinning and asked, “What?”  
Maya smiled and answered, “You must help me with dinner. We’re having spaghetti tonight.”  
Frisk grinned, and said, “I’d love to!”  
They ran past her, and into the kitchen, and was greeted by an enthusiastic Papyrus. Maya watched where Frisk disappeared for a moment, and heaved a deep sigh, covering her face in her hands. She didn’t know what this feeling was. Her mind was all over the place.   
She was so distracted, she didn’t hear Sans behind her until he said, “hey, you alright?”  
Maya jumped, and spun around. Sans put up his hands, grinned, and said, “relax, maya, it’s only me.”  
Maya put her hand to her forehead, saying, “Yeah, I’m ok, mostly.”  
Sans looked at her for a moment. “do you want to talk about it? do we need to sit down?”  
Maya nodded. Sans walked her to the couch and sat beside her.   
“alright.” He said. “tell me what’s ailing your mind.”  
Maya sighed, then rubbed her temples. “I… I don't really know. I slept horribly last night.”  
Sans looked at her with concern. “do you know why?”  
Maya looked away. “Well… I’ve been having nightmares.”  
Sans’ expression turned sympathetic, and he said, “i know how ya feel. for a while, i had nightmares every night. but then, a promise was made, and i could sleep with ease, knowing that i wouldn't have to worry.”  
He laid his hand on her shoulder. “remember this: you are not alone. ok?”   
Maya nodded. There came a shout from Frisk, and a pained cry from Papyrus. Maya jumped up and instinctively sprinted to the kitchen. Sans sat for a moment comprehending what just happened then teleported in to assist. Frisk had made the mistake of leaving the handle of the pot sticking out over the stove, and Papyrus’ hip bumped into it, thus splashing scalding hot liquid onto him. Maya immediately sat him on the floor and filled a coffee pot with cold water. As Sans moved to get a cold pack, she shouted: “No, no, that won’t work, it’ll make it worse!” She poured the water onto Papyrus’ burn. “Call the hospital.”  
She kept her voice and breathing regulated to help Papyrus stay calm. Soon the ambulance came. They had Sans and Frisk stay there while Maya went with.   
As they watched the ambulance leave through the window, Frisk asked, “Is he going to be ok?”  
Sans stood next to them and placed his hand on their shoulder, bringing them to him. “with maya with him, he’ll be fine.”  
Frisk rested their forehead on the window. “I hope so.”


End file.
